Full of mysteries
by lizziefern
Summary: Rated M for sexual content.


Who could imagine anyone doing this? Especially her for starters. No-one, that's who but I liked it. It was strange for me to even accept it but I wanted it to continue, for it to stay like this for forever, if that was even possible.

Lets take a step back here and lets journey back a few weeks ago, to the point where this has just started.

It was late afternoon, the sun was fading away slowly. The sunset was beautiful, I loved sunsets.

Then I hear something banging downstairs which made me jump slightly, what was that? I asked myself, wondering what happened. I got off my seat which was placed beside my desk. I got up and I walked out of my room. I walked towards the stairs and I walk down them in a slow pace. I wondered with furrowed brows who was here or if I just had imagined it. I walked along the corridor and along towards the kitchen. Hearing what I heard round about here. I moved my hand to turn the light switch on but it wasn't working. My heart beat started moving a little faster as I was getting a little scared. Who was in my home and why? As I was about to turn around, I feel a hand covering my mouth. I tried to scream and squirm but I couldn't. The person wouldn't answer me, except they hit my head against the wall and I blacked out. My eyes close as I go unconscious.

When I open my eyes I could hardly see anything. I could smell some blood from afar. Wait. I can smell blood? Oh my god, what happened to me? I started freaking out as I was alive when I was in my home and now, I think I got turned into a vampire. Great, I thought with an eye roll added to it. Okay, I had to try to see where I am and where that blood was as I was getting hungry. I tapped around myself, wondering what I was sitting on and when I feel around myself, I feel a bed. I then, secondly, I held a bedpost as I stood up. My hands out in front of me as I try to find a wall or something I could hold onto. I walked slowly towards the side, in case there was a wall there and as I thought, there was one. My hands held onto the wall as I walk along it. The smell of the blood became stronger, I knew I was close as I was practically licking my lips. The next step I took, I tripped up and I fell over something. I grunted when I fell and my hand reaches up at the wall, feeling a light switch, I smile and I turn the light on before gasping when I see a man lying on the ground, dead I assumed. Before I could do anything, I hear a noise from the door, I quickly turn the light off and I made my way towards the bed before laying back down onto it. I closed my eyes again when I heard someone entering the room. When someone entered the room, I smelled a perfume which was familiar, then it hit me. Katherine. Katherine is here and she was the one that kidnapped me from my home, why? I asked myself but it was Katherine. She's evil, manipulative and a bitch. She doesn't have to have a reason for kidnapping me but I wondered why she did.

Katherine turned the lights on in the room that I was held in and I continued to stay quiet and in my position that I was in before. I heard footsteps approaching me and I began to open my eyes, in a way which I was just wakening up, so she wouldn't suspect anything, but knowing her, she would of known that I was already awake, seeing as I wasn't being quiet when I woke up. I saw her standing in front of me and I moved back a little, believe it or not, I was scared of her all because I didn't know why I was here and what she was going to be doing to me or what her plans for me were. She twisted her lips into her usual smirk and she knelt down before me. "Morning sunshine." I looked up at her with furrowed brows. I spoke in a quiet voice but loud enough for a human to hear. "Why am I here?" Of course, she wouldn't say anything to me. All she down was, she walked over towards her drawer and she grabbed something, but I couldn't see it properly as my eyes were still a little fuzzy. She walked back towards the bed which I was placed on and I felt her hand gripping onto mine and I groaned and shouted out angrily "What are you doing?!" I grunted and groaned as she tied my wrist to one of the bedposts with rope then she done the same to my other wrist and both my ankles. I looked confused and curious towards her as she walked towards me. Just before I was about to speak, I saw her undressing herself, I gasped and I closed my eyes, tilting my head away from her. Why was she stripping in front of me? I asked myself in confusion. I slowly turned my head around and I slowly opened my eyes to see that she was completely naked in front of me. I gasped and before I could look away, she grabbed my head and made me watch her. "Whats the matter, Elena? Hungry?" She asked as she held up a bloodbag. My eyes instantly falls to the bag of blood. My tongue licks my lips. I then looked back up at her curiously. "Want some?" She asked me and of course, because I was hungry, I nodded. I leaned over to try to get the bloodbag with my teeth but she backed away and she placed the bloodbag onto the ground. I furrowed my brows again in curiosity and confusion as to what she was going to do next. Just as that thought popped into my brain, she moved to sit on top of me. Her hands moves to rip off my shirt. I gasped and looked at her confused and giving her my 'what the hell?!' face. Before I could say anything, she pressed her lips to my own and she kissed me. I just lied there, not sure of what to do, I didn't want to kiss her, I wanted to be free, to go back home, I didn't like being here, not one bit but I couldn't do anything since I was tied to the bed and a 500 year old vampire kissing my lips and ripping off my bra.

I gasped as I opened my eyes. Was I dreaming? Did Katherine actually did that to me? Just before I could answer, I looked around the room, seeing I was in the same room as I thought was my dream also finding myself tied to the bedposts, I knew that it wasn't a dream that it was reality. I furrowed my brows, still confused as to why Katherine was doing those things to me. I looked down at myself and I saw that I wasn't just naked the top half of my body but I was completely naked. I wanted to press both of my legs together as I was feeling uncomfortable lying here on a bed, naked and especially because my doppelganger will want to have sex with me again.

I felt hungry as my tongue slips out of my mouth and skims across my bottom lip, as I do this, I tasted a drop of blood. I was fed last night. When? Everything was black from last night, I think I blacked out. I couldn't remember fully of what happened last night but I hoped that it wouldn't happen again. Just as I was thinking this, I heard the door open and I smelled the same perfume as I did last night. I sighed as I turned to face her. "You will do as I say then you get fed, understand?" She asked me and I nodded towards her "I understand". She smirked and then she walked towards me. She moved to sit on top of me but instead on top of my waist, I looked up to see that her pussy was in front of me face. "Eat me and then you'll get some blood." She spoke in a firm voice, and I was so hungry that I nodded towards her and I darted my tongue out to lick her pussy which I saw was wet. I licked the length of her pussy and when I do, she leans forward to set one of my hands free from the bedpost. I move that hand to rub her sensitive clit while I continue licking her. When I was doing this, it wasn't actually that bad. I don't know if it was because I was hungry or that it was something else but I wanted to do this and I wanted to fuck her.

I used my thumb and my index finger to pinch her clit roughly which made her moan loudly and I smirked. I continued licking her, more faster now before I felt her juices coating my face. She smirked herself and she moved her pussy away from my face before standing up again. I used my hand to wipe her juices away from my face. Before I could do anything else with my hand, she moved to tie it to the bedpost again. "Good girl, Elena. Now, drink." She said as she opened the bloodbag and placed the tip to my lips. I wrapped my lips around the tip and I began drinking it, but when I started drinking hungrily, she pulled the bag away which I groaned and I placed my head back against the pillow again. I sighed deeply. "Why did you turn me into a vampire and why am I here?" I asked as I wanted answers from her. "Those answers are not for sharing." She said towards me. I sighed deeply again and when I was about to speak, she left the room and closed the door behind herself.

The next couple of days were the same. She'd come into the room and fuck me or make me fuck her somehow and I would get blood in return. But one day was different. She came into the room, as usual then she undone the ropes which held me to the bedposts of the bed. She released my wrists and my ankles from the bed and then afterwards, she threw a white shirt and black shorts towards me and with my new vampire abilities, I caught them before they had touched my stomach. She also gave me a thong which had a split in the middle of it which I already knew why she gave me that specific thong but I didn't waste time on thinking about it. I caught the white push up bra from her. I knew why she gave me a push-up bra instead of a normal one but like before, I didn't waste time on thinking about it, I just simply placed the thong on before placing the shorts on, then I placed the bra on afterwards and I placed the shirt over on top. I saw her standing in the entrance of the room, seeing that she was looking over my frame, fully dressed frame with an approving nod. I furrowed my brows towards her before speaking. "Why? Why all of the sudden am I dressed?" I said out of curiosity. "You wouldn't want everyone to stare at your naked body when walking outside, now would you?" I shook my head to her question. "Where are we going?" I asked afterwards but she never answered me, all she done was, she signalled me to walk towards her, so I did exactly that. Wondering where we were going and wondering what was going to happen from now onwards.


End file.
